The Date
by Braids21
Summary: [slash, Blush] Blink gets set up for a blind date by Skittery. What happens when his date is not who he expects? Written for Roxy, for The Refuge's Spring Secret Slash


**The Date**

**A/N: **I'm alive! lol. This was my entry for The Refuge's Spring Secret Slash, and it was written for Roxy. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Tell me why I agreed to this stupid date?" I asked my best friend, Skittery.

"Because you're sick of being single. It's kinda pathetic, Blink."

I glared at him for a moment, and then groaned, for I knew he was right. I haven't had a date in over six months. No girl has been interested in me. Don't ask me why…

Skittery continued. "Just remember, your date will be meeting you in the park at seven o'clock and will be holding a red rose."

"Yes, yes, yes. You told me a million times! But can't you give me just a teeny-tiny clue about who my date is?"

Skittery bit his lip, and finally let a mischievous grin fill his face. "Nope!" Yeah, I did not like the look of that grin…

Seven o'clock came faster than I thought, and I found myself sitting alone on a bench in the park, nervously going back and forth between checking my watch and scanning the area for a girl holding a red rose.

A half hour went by, and there was still no sign of my blind date. That is, until I felt a tap on my shoulder…

I turned around, and my breath caught in my throat. There right in front of me stood a tall, extremely tan boy with unruly curly brown hair, dressed in jeans and a light blue polo shirt. My eyes traveled down to the single red rose he carried in his hand.

After staring at him for a few seconds, I was finally able to speak. "You… You're my date?" I asked, incredulously.

"If your name is Blink, then I'm your guy. The name's Mush."

I managed a 'hello,' and then muttered under my breath, "I'm gonna _kill_ Skittery…"

Mush's face seemed to fall, and I immediately felt guilty that he heard that statement. "What's wrong? Is it me?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit dejected.

"Well, uh… I wasn't expecting a… _guy_… as my date. I thought I was being set up with a girl." I shrug, feeling guiltier by the minute.

"Oh," Mush signed, letting his head hang down. "I guess I should go then…"

"No, don't go," I said, almost without thinking. "I mean, we're here now, why don't we go… for a walk, maybe? Just to talk?"

Mush's face lit up. God, that smile had to be one of the hottest things I've… Wait, why was I thinking like that? I was _straight_.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. He looked down at his hand, and then back up to me. "Uh, well, this is yours…" He nervously handed me the red rose. I chuckled a bit, and accepted the rose. I didn't know what I was doing, as I had never thought guys were attractive. But right then… I couldn't take my eye off of him.

"Shall we?" Mush offered his hand to help me get up from the bench. I hesitantly took it, a sort-of shock coursing through my arm as our hands touched.

"We shall," I said. He smiled again, and dropped my hand after I got up. I don't know why, but I was slightly disappointed when that five-second contact was over.

We began our walk around the quaint little park, awkward small talk plaguing the first portion of it. I told him about myself, how I was studying to be an elementary teacher, and will graduate college in May. And in return, he told me all about himself. He's a first-year graduate student, studying to get his Master's in business, and hopes to open his own restaurant. I was quite impressed. And I had to admit… Skittery does know how to pick people who are compatible to each other, as we almost instantly clicked. A lot of our interests had an uncanny resemblance.

Except of course for the fact that he doesn't have the right body parts.

…Or at least I thought he didn't.

We made our way around the park a few times, not even knowing we had even made a full circle around already. As the walk progressed, our conversations grew less and less awkward, and more and more personal. I began to feel extremely comfortable with him, and shared some intimate details about my life that only my closest friends knew, like why I wore my eye patch.

The only time I ever felt semi-uncomfortable was when he flashed that gorgeous smile, for my face would flush and I'd get a bit tongue-tied.

…Wait, did I just say his smile was gorgeous? What is going on with me?

We had just finished walking around the park for the fourth (or was it fifth? I don't know, I lost count…) time, Mush checked his watch.

"Woah, it's already ten o'clock. We've been talking for three hours!"

I smiled. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun."

He laughed, that bright smile once again appearing on his face. I felt myself growing red, and I became even more confused than I already was. Why was I feeling this way? I like girls. Period. But… Mush and I had this connection, and I did have to admit that he was extremely attractive. Mush pulled me out of my thoughts for a moment.

"Anyway… I guess this is about time to end this da-" he faltered, "…this walk…"

"Yeah, I guess… well, nice to meet you, Mush," I said, sticking my hand out to shake his hand, which he accepted. That electric spark once again returned as we stood there, hands entwined in a handshake, staring at each other. Something just clicked in my mind at that moment, and I thought maybe I wasn't as straight as I pretended to be.

Mush finally dropped his hand. "Well, if you ever want to talk, Skittery has my info."

I nodded. "Same with me. I guess its goodbye then."

"Yeah. Bye," Mush waved, and turned to leave.

He got about five steps ahead, before turning around. He walked back to me, a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, Mush?" I asked, confused.

"I need to do something…"

Before I got the chance to ask him what he needed to do, I got my answer. Mush grabbed my collar, and pulled me into a kiss. To say I was shocked was an understatement. But the more I thought of it, the more relaxed I got into the kiss. When Mush realized I was actually responding, he ran his tongue along my lips, and I let his have access.

Mush broke the kiss a few seconds later, smiled, and said, "There, I did it. Now I can really say goodbye." He turned away, smiling, and walked away, leaving me standing there dazed and staring back at him.

My thoughts were swimming a mile a minute, and all of them were on Mush and the kiss. It made me think twice, since none of them had any negative qualities about them. I don't know what I was really doing, but I knew that kiss felt right. I knew I had to seriously think about what happened on that walk, but right than, I definitely needed to call Skittery and thank him. Well, first I was gonna kill him for not telling me my date was a guy…

I pulled my cell out and dialed Skittery's number as I made my way out to the parking lot.

"Skittery," I said when he picked up, "I am gonna freakin' _kill_ you." I wanted to hear him squirm. I know it was evil, but what can I say?

"Blink, wait, I can explain… See Mush wanted to meet…"

I burst out laughing and cut him off. "Skitts, what's Mush's number?"

Skittery paused for a second. "Oh. My. GOD. It WORKED!"

Oh, how I _love_ my friends…

* * *

**A/N:** well, there ya have it. Not my best work, but oh well…

Anywho, I've stepped out of the Newsies fandom for the first time, so if any of you have seen the Disney Channel movie High School Musical, check out my new fic, Start of Something New. It's a Troy/Ryan slash. Yep, I love corrupting Disney movies. Haha. /end shamless plug.

Well, I'm done now. And it's on to my favorite part… REVIEW :)

**-Braids-**


End file.
